Half Human
by summerlover1
Summary: Animal or Human, menace or trustworthy? Alone in life and facing sky high alone a certain Pyro can make all the difference. WarrenOC
1. Truth

Half Human

Hey everyone!

Well here's my newest story which of course is a Warren/OC.

Like always I don't own Skyhigh.

Rated T for language and future Warren scenes grin SMEXY!

Please let me know what you think of this story so far.

* * *

Truth

"Truth."

"Okay, do you think Lash is hot?"

.

.

.

"What!" I squealed, my cheeks dutifully flushing red. Why hadn't I picked dare! Oh yeah…the reason I had chosen truth over dare was sitting on the couch in front of me laughing at my obvious discomfort.

"Come on Layla what kind of question is that? I wasn't even at Sky High when he was there." Maybe I could escape this without further embarrassment.

Her grin told me there was little chance of that happening. "I saw you checking him out when he was released from jail, sorry Ray."

Great not only had she called me by that annoying nicknames again but now the whole group was gaping at me, which resulted in me blushing even brighter. Man it wasn't fair why was it me who got the hard questions, and in front of the guys too. Ethan and Zach were both staring at me with their mouths open, the same shocked expression evident. Will wasn't doing any better by the way his teeth were clenched. Even Warren didn't look to impressed judging by the ever so slight stream rising from his hands.

Puffing out my cheeks, I ran my fingers through my thick hair. "Ugh….fine yes.."

I swear her smile widened. "Yes you think Lash is hot?"

Really, why was I friends with this chick again? "Yes Layla, I think he's hot."

There went any of the respect I had earned from the guys, gone because of my damned honesty.

Laughing at the look of disgust on just about everyone else's face Layla snuggled closer to her boyfriend. "See that wasn't to hard to admit was it?"

Rolling my eyes I untucked my legs stretching them out in front of me. Leaning against the front of the couch I mock glared at the red head. "Remind me why I said yes to hanging out tonight?"

She didn't miss a beat. Fluttering her lashes she grinned. "Because you love us and if not for us you'd be a total introvert who talked to no one."

Scowling I probably should have denied that last comment, sadly though she was right. If not for this group of misfits I would have continued to ignore the world, preferring to be by myself. I had officially become one of the group exactly 2 weeks after the homecoming incident. Which personally kind of depressed me because from what I had heard it had been a _very_ interesting night. With everyone screaming and running and the room in chaos I would have fit right in.

As a late entry to the school due to the fact that I so did not want to be there I had shown up dressed in my best "Don't Piss Me Off" clothes. Which in my case was basically all black, not to worry though I really preferred navy blue and green (not emo…I'm still not quite sure what that means actually.)

That first day had been hell, literally. Standing on the steps outside I had never seen so many people in one place before. The sounds, smells and colours had overwhelmed me before I even made it to my locker. Cranking the volume on my ipod, something I had only been recently introduced to, I had moved through the halls until everything and everyone around me blurred together. It was too soon for this, they had made a mistake making me come here. By forcing this on me not only had they assured my personal demons a victory but had also put everyone in danger.Quietly panicking I hadn't noticed the single girl walking in my direction. The sudden pressure on my arm had my instincts roaring to life, twisting I was ready to rip apart whatever was threatening my personal space.

"Hi!"

I'd had to fight against my instincts. Through my clouded thinking I had understood that whoever was touching me didn't intend to hurt me. I could do this, I could control myself enough to be civil.

"Hello." I nodded, instantly analyzing the girl in front of me. Dressed in a shockingly bright green shirt and weird patterned skirt I should have been weary. Instead I hesitated to say or do anything that might send this person away. Since arriving in the States I hadn't really talked to anyone close to my age. There was something soothing about this smiling, bright haired girl. Thankfully for me she even smelled different then all of the other people I had come across so far. Instead of assaulting my senses with chemical flower and food smells she smelled like jasmine and lilies. _Home._

Shaking my head I noticed her puzzled stare. I realized my mistake almost immediately. Not only had I sounded to formal with my hello, something I had been warned about, but I had also probably been standing there staring at her without saying anything else.

"I'm Rayne." I blurted out, my cheeks started to heat. Was I supposed to shake her hand now?

Smiling kindly at my discomfort she nodded. "I'm Layla Williams, it's nice to meet you. Are you new here? Where are you from? How old are you? What's your power? I can control plants."

My eyes probably popped at the speed at which her questions were fired. I had definitely never met anyone like this before. Maybe this was how Americans acted towards each other.

"Err.. Yes I am new. I was born in West Bengal India, I'm 16 and I…ahh..can shape-shift?" The last part of my answer seemed more like a question then an answer.

"Wow," Smiling brightly Layla started to tug at my arm again. "That's so cool! I have another friend, Magenta, who can shape-shift too. Why'd you move to the States? Wanna meet my friends?"

I barely heard what she was saying, fully concentrating on not reacting to her hand around my arm. I was naturally a very solitary and territorial person, when I had first been approached about coming here my personal space had been one of the first issues I'd been forced to work out. Everything in me roared to lash out at what was constricting my movement. I would fight against myself if I had to; I didn't want to be the monster.

Unperturbed by my lack of response Layla continued to drag me down the hall, oblivious to my inner battle. Defensively I glared at anyone who dared to stop and gape at the sight of one redhead dragging another.

Yup I was considered a redhead in this society, though my hair was a much darker tone then Layla's. With ice blue eyes that missed nothing, pale skin and rather exotic features I was the opposite of the friendly homey girl in front of me. I recognized the quick glances of the strangers around us, filled with curiosity and caution they were careful not to stare too long. Even in human form people still seemed to know not to trust me. That itself was enough to make me miss home, I wasn't meant for the cities where a couple hundred thousand people were the norm, I needed thick jungles and acres to run across.

The tugging on my arm stopped, signaling me to tug my arm out of her grasp. Shielding my face with my hair I peaked through the strands at who now stood in front of me.

"Guys this is Rayne," Layla started almost proudly. "Rayne this is everyone."

I was starting to think this overly friendly and bubbly nature was uniquely Layla's considering the looks she was receiving from her 'friends'. Did she not see the look of alarm the boy in red and blue was sending her? I wouldn't be welcome here, I realized with disappointment. From the way they were standing it was obvious the boy was in charge and not a fan of me.

Layla having finally noticed the look the boy was sending her frowned for a moment before quickly swatting him on the shoulder. I waited watching, as if realizing his mistake the boy sent Layla an apologetic smile before turning towards me.

My body tensed on reflex, ready for the harsh 'get lost'.

"I'm Will it's nice to meet you." Holding out his hand he smiled a little tensely.

Surprised I stared at his expression before slowly raising my hand to his own, careful not to move to fast to alert or scare him. Grasping his hand, mindful of my strength I lightly squeezed his hand.

As if surprised by my gentleness some of the hostility in his gaze melted away. Dropping my hand he moved sideways to stand beside Layla, wrapping his arm around her waist. The look of pleasure that passed over her features at the simple gesture explained why he had looked guarded. He could sense my darker half and wanted to protect his mate, girlfriend, from it.

Encouraged by her boyfriend's actions Layla stepped forward, intertwining her hand with his.

"Rayne this is Magenta," Pointing at a very purple girl, I recognized her as the other shape-shifter.

"That's Ethan, he can melt." Huh..

"Zach who glows." His whole persona screamed bright. Trying not to wince I took in the smell of whatever cologne he used.

"Will my boyfriend, who can fly and has super strength." The pride and love was obvious in her voice.

"And finally that's Warren he's a pyro."

Turning slightly I looked over the older boy leaning against a locker, a book in his hand. Slouching his dark hair hid his face, much like my own. Compared to the rest of the group he seemed almost out of place. My senses tingled faintly, the smell of burnt leather and something darker surrounding him.

"Warren!" Layla scolded. "Put down the book and say hi."

Dressed all in black, with fingerless gloves I didn't expect him to listen to her order. Instead of shutting the book he tilted his head upward, our gazes locking.

My body froze, once again every instinct in me yelling to react. There was no doubt the boy in front of me was dangerous. He continued to stare directly at me, the darkness of his eyes staring directly through my own blue ones. I wouldn't look away though, no matter how uncomfortable I was, it wasn't in me to be the first to turn away. Fighting against reason I continued to stare, my gaze hardening. To show weakness was to lose.

Smirking at the look of defiance he straightened out, towering over me. Without looking away he tossed his book into his bag. Pushing his hair out of his face he took a step towards me.

I would destroy him, stake my claim, win. The fight would be intense, I could tell by the way he stood he wouldn't back down or admit defeat. Ready to lunge I hesitated.

NO.

I was in control. Letting out a breath I took a step back, my expression warning him not to push me. I might have been in control but it wasn't by much.

As if reading my mind he stopped.

"Looks like your _kitten_ doesn't like me Layla."

His voice was rough and low, the sound flowing through me. Slowly my sense's calmed, I was in full control once again. He could enrage and soothe me in seconds, staying here wasn't going to be a good idea.

_Kitten._

I looked at the guy in front of with horror now. _Kitten. Kitten. Kitten._

_Here kitty kitty._

I could feel the change start to take over. My body hunched over, my wild hair spilling over my face once again hiding me. I was losing my reasoning skills, the line between right and wrong blurring, no longer tangible. I wanted to scream _run, get away from me while you can._

Again as if we were connected Warren moved. Flinching I waited for him to back away, afraid. Instead he slowly moved towards me, as if unalarmed by what he saw he kept coming. Lowering his head he stopped far enough away not to invade my space.

"It's okay." The words quiet and soothing, he didn't move to leave.

They should have meant nothing, in reality they were nothing yet to me they were everything. He wasn't running, accusing or hating.

None of them were.

Still hunched to attack I slid my gaze sideways to the others. I knew my eyes would be glowing, a warning of what I could become. There was no judgement on their faces, although a little unsure of the weird new girl not one of them made a move to escape.

The purple girl snorted, shaking her head. "Dammit Warren don't scare the new girl."

They thought I was frightened? The rest of the group nodded their heads in agreement with what she had said. Did they not realize how close I had come to hurting them? Curiously I looked towards Warren again. His face was a mask of indifference but when our eyes met I could read the amusement he was trying to hide. They hadn't heard what he had whispered to me, it was the only thing I could think of. Instead of assuming it was something I had done they had decided it was his fault that I had backed away.

_Weird._

"SO,"

Turning I caught the grin of the glowing kid. "As Layla said I'm Zach, the man," Winking at me for effect, "And what can you do pretty lady?"

I flushed, I couldn't help it. I had definitely never been called pretty before. Elbowing Zach in the ribs for making me uncomfortable Magenta rolled her eyes in a –what can you do- manner.

Clearing my throat I bit my lip, about to answer.

"She's a shape-shifter." Layla announced once again smiling, though there may have been a glare directed at Warren in there.

Pushing his glasses back up Ethan smiled shyly. "Does that make you a hero?"

Nodding I waited for the question I knew would come.

"What can you shift into?" The question coming from a slightly defensive Magenta.

Sighing I played with the ring on my finger.

"Tiger."

.

.

.

"That is so cool!"

"Wow neat!"

"Really?"

They all looked shocked, still smiling at me. Weren't they going to run now that they knew the truth?

Layla gushed. "That's awesome, as a kid I always wanted to meet a tiger."

The snort that escaped me was quiet enough not to draw their attention.

"Do you want to sit with Will, Warren and me in class?"

The question caught me off guard. Looking for any signs of a lie I found none, even her boyfriend seemed fine with the idea. Warren wore an arrogant smirk, as if he was aware of my uncertainty. The glint in his eye was obvious he was daring me to say no, almost positive I would say no.

Raising my head fully I pushed my hair out of the way. Something in his gaze changed for a only a second before disappearing.

"I'd like that." Smiling suddenly I let him see my shiny white teeth.

_Bring it On_

* * *

Well there's chapter one, please let me know what you think

The writing style may seem formal right now but as my character grows the style will change.

Please Read n' Review, if everything goes well I will post chapter 2.

PS. If this all goes well I may post some pics from the story i have created on to my website (which is posted on my profile)


	2. Beginnings

Half Human

Hey guys thank you to everyone that took the time to revew this story, this chapter is dedicated to you.

Along with updating this story I have also updated and added more Rayne/Warren pics onto my website, she is exactly how I imagine Rayne, fragile looking but extremely tough (Sarah Conor Chronices :P )

Anyway I still don't own Sky High

Rated T for upcoming horizontal scenes and language.

Please Read and Review.

* * *

Beginnings

"Rayne…RAYNE!"

Sitting on the couch across from me Will waved his hands back and forth trying to get my attention. Inwardly I scolded myself, what kind of predator let their defences drop so easily. In my old life I would have been the one to prey on anything stupid enough to lose focus.

"Sorry what?" I asked pleasantly.

Since that fateful first day it had been them and me. Friends, something I had not anticipated or truly wanted at the time, now extremely important to me. I had gotten to know them all personally and didn't take well to people who tried to get in between them and me, just ask any of the stupid losers who had tried.

"It's your turn to ask someone." His grin clearly told me he knew I hadn't been paying attention.

Glaring I ran my tongue over my lip. He'd made the mistake of making himself my target.

"Uh oh, looks like you pissed her off Will." Zach pointed out gleefully, having in the past been exactly where Stronghold was about to find himself.

"So Will…" Stretching out his name I lazily wiggled my toes.

His gulp was audible.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." He decided quickly, he'd seen what happened when I got to pick the dare.

Pouting at his choice I twirled a curl of hair in between my fingertips. "Hmh…Okay is it true that you use bounce sheets on your skin to smell nice?"

Yes a completely dorkish question, but when asked to a guy.. a total ego basher.

Will's face went from pale to paler before turning red.

"What?" He choked, his eyes shifting from person to person looking for help.

"Come on Will you picked truth." Layla pushed, trying not to laugh.

Crossing his arms he mumbled downwards.

"What?" Zach asked.

Even Warren who had been silently reading on the couch behind me looked up, waiting for his answer.

He didn't look like he was willing to repeat himself so I decided to help him out.

"He said only sometimes."

His look of embarrassment changed to disbelief. "You heard that!"

Grinning I shrugged, "I can also smell the bounce fragrance on your skin."

Whistling Zach jumped up from his spot beside Magenta, "Yo, what do I smell like?"

Wrinkling my nose I huffed. "I am so not going to be your personal smeller."

Grabbing him by the back of his outrageously bright shirt Magenta dragged him back onto the couch. Watching I hid my smile at the way he let her tug him around, there was definitely something between them even if they didn't know it.

"So whose turn is it now?" Layla asked.

"Warrens." Will pointed out, over his embarrassment.

"Pass," His voice flat, his face still hidden behind his book.

"Come on Warren." Layla whined. "Fine, whose next?"

"Me," Will claimed looking in my direction.

Uh oh.

"So Rayne, Truth or Dare?"

"That's not fair! You guys are picking on me!"

What sounded like a snort escaped from behind the book. Turning I glared at the cover knowing Warren would know what I was doing.

"Well?"

There was no way I was going to pick dare when he wanted revenge. "Truth."

He was quiet, trying to think of a question that would get me back for what I had asked him. Making eye contact with me Layla grinned once before leaning in and whispering in Wills ear.

My eyes popped. "No Way!" I burst, mortified.

That got everyone's attention quickly. Having sensitive hearing thanks to my _power _could definitely come in handy.

He looked 100 percent evil sitting there on what was now known as the "Evil Brown Couch" beaming at his girlfriend.

Growling under my breath my pupils dilated in warning. My features enhanced, outlining the edges of my face and the wildness restrained in my eyes. Layla didn't even blink an eye at the threat, too used to my barbs. Instead she stuck her tongue out. It was in that second I realized I really didn't scare these people.

"So Rayne, whose hotter Lash or Warren?"

Hell, it didn't even matter to me that a guy had just asked about the hotness of another guy. No this was not good, fidgeting I pretended to think about the question. For me there was nothing to consider. While Lash may have appeared attractive from the distance that I had seen him, Warren was something-different altogether.

I was drawn to him and there was nothing I could do about it. There was just something that made me feel safe enough to be myself, there was never the need to try and control myself. Which when looked at from my point of view was not exactly a good thing. I wasn't willing to let myself lose control of my animal self. The people in this town were polite to me if not distant, I wasn't about to prove myself a failure.

Besides I owed a lot to Warren, in those first few weeks of tentative friendship if Layla wasn't around to offer her assistance it was him in some way helping me. At lunch I would stare down anyone who tried to eat with me yet there he was sitting down across from me, the same knowing look in his eyes from the first day we had met. Only later from Layla had I learned how out of character it had been for Warren to sit with me, apparently before I had come along he had preferred his own space. In class the other teens would watch me from the corner of their eye, no one willing to sit near me, even if I was polite they still drew away. There were whispers through the halls that they thought I would turn out to be a villain, that I really was half-animal and not meant to be a super hero. At times like those when I would squeeze me eyes shut tightly while trying to control my temper from fighting back. It would be him suddenly beside me or leaning against the lockers meeting my gaze and not turning away that saved their lives.

Neither of us acknowledged what he did for me, instead forming a strange kind of friendship. It turned out our outlooks on life were pretty close, our preferences in music and books the same.

If not for one incident I could have gone on pretending it was only platonic between us.

Having walked outside to get some fresh air I had gotten in a few steps before instinctively leaping out of the way of a blast of water. Turning I growled at the boy who had been stupid enough to target me. From the corner of my eye I caught a second stream directed my way. Twisting I managed to dodge the attack, a smaller burst of water hitting me directly in the face as a result. The anger and fear was immediate as the water got in my eyes, blinding me from the outside world. Raising my one hand to my eyes I tried to wipe the water away, the world blurry. The tiger in me couldn't stand it, my other senses flowed outwards on high alert. There was an almost girlish scream then the smell of burning hair wafting through the air. I was being consumed by everything around me, every scent and sound assaulting me. It would be so easy to turn, letting my senses take charge like before. Suddenly fingers clamped around my wrist, their heat scorching my skin.

"Rayne."

The voice confirmed what my racing mind had already recognized about the person who had grabbed my hand.

"Warren." I whispered harshly.

I forced myself to focus solely on the person I knew I could trust. My wrist burned where his fingers looped across my skin, the safety I felt in his grasp alarming me. The movement of his other hand towards my face had me holding my breath. Slowly he drew his finger across my eyes as if trying to help me. Gradually the holes in my vision disappeared leaving me with the image of a cleared lawn, only me and Warren standing alone. Taking a step back I tugged myself as gently as I could out of his grasp.

"You okay?" His words came out gruff, the look in his eyes indescribable.

Frowning I nodded, I should have been more upset, if this had happened at any other time I would have lost it yet because of the person standing in front of me I hadn't.

_Unbelievable._

Not believing me and without hesitation he moved closer, invading my space. I was aware of him on a level I really didn't understand and it made me mad, he could take the control away from me without even being aware of doing it. Tensing I was ready to take a step back away from him.

"Don't." His words an order this time.

I responded purely on instinct my eyes changing, taking in every movement he made. This was the first time any of the group had seen my struggle so clearly. There was no way to hide the way I strained to control the predator in me. I needed him to leave, to give me space to collect myself. I needed to run, to be free, if only for a little while.

He had to be an idiot.

Without showing an ounce of fear he raised his hand, palm up, to my face. Using his index finger he traced the side of my face before moving to the corner of my eye and gently following the curve downward. I gaped up at him, his touch imprinting onto my skin, no one had touched me willingly in so long. I let out a silent gasp, my stomach tightening in excitement and anticipation. His own eyes darkened before me, his smile disappearing as stark concentration replaced his features. I tilted my head up towards his own, his hand dropping to the curve of my neck. I couldn't feel anything but Warren.

"Rayne."

His voice broke me out of whatever trance I had been in. Shaking my head I tugged myself out of his grasp, my emotions as confused as me. I didn't know if I wanted to strike out at him or purr at his touch. The human in me yearned to be excepted, to be wanted. I couldn't risk it though, if he or anyone ever found out about the real me no one would want to talk to me.

I couldn't look at him as I continued to back away, sure he would be able to see the pain I was in reflected through my eyes. With my hands held tightly at my sides I turned swiftly.

"I'm sorry," The words stiff. "I don't want to hurt you."

With the memory of that day still floating around in my head I came back to the present. Everyone was still waiting for my answer, oblivious to my day dreaming. After that day things had gone back to normal, nothing was ever said about what almost happened that lunch hour both of us acting like it had never happened and that was fine with me.

"Lash." I answered finally, careful to keep my voice steady.

Will's jaw dropped his face taking on a funny colour, he looked insulted on Warren's behalf. Zach and Ethan weren't much better clearly not understanding why anyone would like an ass like Lash. Their reactions didn't surprise me all that much. It was Layla and Magenta that had me worried. The second my answer was out they had looked at each other before staring determinedly at me.

Crap!

I knew they realized my relationship with Warren was different then that of the rest of the group but I hadn't expected them to see through me lie. I caught Layla's eye hesitantly un-surprised by what I saw there, silently I begged her not to say anything. Smiling gratefully I lent back against the couch when she nodded her head mutely. The boys oblivious to what was happening around them continued the game with it being Zach's turn to be questioned.

Moving on from Truth and Dare we decided on watching the newest Resident Evil Movie, something I had been dying to see. With the lights turned off and popcorn within reach of everyone we fought over the best seats.

Which was how I ended up crammed on the smaller of the couches beside Warren, who had yet to really say anything for the last while. He hadn't seemed in that bad of a mood when he had shown up here more then a few hours ago. No he had become quieter, angrier sometime while playing truth and dare. I wanted to say that it had been after I had said Lash's name instead of his own but I couldn't bring myself to be that delusional. Sighing quietly I lay my head against the couch determined to focus on the movie and not the extremely warm person beside me.

Eventually the movie ended after having killed off numerous people. Will had quickly and heroically gotten up to put in another movie, this time a romance/comedy Layla had wanted to see. Hiding me grimace I tried to pay attention as the movie proceeded through unoriginal plot twists and bad dialogue. Around 4 am the movie had finally shut off, everyone else already asleep. Carefully I got up off the couch trying not to make to much noise as I did. Going to the hall cupboard I grabbed as many blankets as I could reach. Able to see in the dark I easily navigated around the sleeping forms of my friends, draping blankets over their bodies. Moving back towards the couch I considered putting a blanket on Warren as well. I knew he probably wouldn't need it with his internal temperature being much higher then ours but it didn't seem right not to cover him up as well. He didn't move as I gently tucked the blanket around him, his eyes remaining shut as I pushed a piece of hair off his face. Just as carefully as before I got back onto the couch with my own blanket. Shifting I tried to find a comfortable position to sleep on, the couch was definitely not made for 2 people. Moving I turned back onto my side, there was no way this was going to work.

Through the darkness a pair of arms wound around my stomach pulling me across the couch. Looking up I found myself looking into the eyes of a tired, almost smiling Warren.

"Here," He whispered, his voice husky from sleep.

Tucking me against him he let me rest my head on his arm, my body fitting perfectly against his. Grabbing the blanket he covered both of us, settling down we lay beside each other in the dark. Slowly the sound of his heart beat strong and steady lulled me to sleep, the last thing I remember was the feel of his breath on my neck.

I was so comfortable and warm. Smiling I snuggled deeper into the blankets. Arms tightening around me had me opening one eye to look around. The animal in me was unusually quiet considering I was lying in someone's arms. It probably wasn't the smartest idea to sleep (literally!) with one of your best friends after admitting to yourself that what you felt towards said person wasn't exactly platonic but at this second I found I didn't care. His face was so unguarded in sleep, his features so relaxed compared to when I saw him at school. The smile that broke across my face couldn't be helped, who would have thought Warren would be a cuddler. Making sure not to wake him I got off the couch and tiptoed out of the room to make breakfast.

The next person up was an exhausted looking Layla who walked into the room yawning. Barely acknowledging my existence she sat down on one of the bar stools, her head supported by her hands.

"Morning," She mumbled finally. "You're up early."

"So are you." I pointed out.

"Did you sleep comfortably?" She asked, a not so innocent look in her eyes.

* * *

I couldnt resist finishing the chapter with a Layla moment, it just seemed to perfect to be true. So I think I've figured out how this story is going to go and it will probably be anywhere from 5-7 chapters long ( I know, not that long).

Again if you have any suggetions or comments please Read and Review.

I have tons of ideas for the next chapter which I will be starting as soon as this gets posted


	3. New Rivals, Old Issues

* * *

Half Human

Hey guys thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Sorry this took so long to get out I seem to be on a Covenant track right now, all I can think of is Tyler story lines.

Anyhoo here's chap 3, please read n' review.

* * *

New Rivals, Old Issues

I frowned, "You saw?"

She no longer looked sleepy. "Yup."

Tying my hair back I waited for what was to come.

"So…what's going on with you two?"

To keep my hands busy I started to beat the pancake batter. "Nothing."

"Uh huh and that's why you guys spooned all night I imagine." She pointed out grinning.

I hesitated with my answer. "There can't be anything." I said finally, frowning I listened quietly for a second, the floor creaked lightly once more before going quiet.

She watched me for a second, weighing my answer. Opening her mouth she looked ready to argue.

"Layla, there can't be anything for his safety. I don't think…I can't control myself." The words disappointed me more then they did Layla because I knew they were true. I had allowed myself to dream about it being differently but they weren't. I really couldn't be trusted.

"But.."

My look of alarm cut off her words.

What I hadn't noticed before I was noticing now. The breathing patterns had changed in the other room, someone was awake and very close to the door. Shifting my gaze to the archway I waited to see who would through.

In walked Zach stretching ever so slightly. Bopping his head in a 'Yo' fashion he took the stool beside Layla. I could have hugged him for coming in here, there was no way for Layla to continue the conversation with him in the room.

"Everyone else still a sleep?" Layla asked now fully awake and back to her cheery normal self.

"Everyone but Warren." He agreed.

Layla definitely didn't miss the look of horror that passed over my features. What if he had heard! I should have been paying attention better! Coming to my rescue Layla asked what I really didn't want to.

"How long has he been up?"

Shrugging he dipped his finger into the pancake batter. "He was reading on the couch when I got up."

Okay everything was still good. Even while talking to Layla I would have heard him before he got close enough to hear us…I think.

Hiding my face in my hands I shook myself out of it. Swatting Zach's hand away before he managed to eat anymore of the batter I went back to what I had been doing before this had happened.

The rest of the gang came to some time around 10 o'clock and it was well after noon when I finally managed to get them all out of the house. Zach and Magenta had been the first to go, though denying it they had plans to go to the movies later on, just the two of them. Warren had to work at 1pm so he needed to go home to shower and get a clean pair of clothes so he left pretty much right after they did. Ethan was the next to go, he wanted to finish his homework so he would have Sunday off. Layla had been a problem of course, with apparently nothing important on she had offered to stay to help "clean up". I was sure she just wanted me alone to grill me so I was more then relieved when Will offered to walk to her home.

With my newly appointed foster parents arriving home some time after 6 I went upstairs to my room to be alone. I spent the next day exactly the same, locked alone in my room with my warring thoughts.

The next week passed without many problems. My Thursday and Friday night had been spent staying after school for a detention that really hadn't been my fault. The idiot boy who had shot water at me the week before, who I later learned was Eric, had taken to following me around. Unable to stand being stalked by something weaker I had turned around shooting him a warning glare. When that hadn't worked and I came across him again, this time in my way, I had asked him politely to move which resulted in him laughing at me. Needless to say he now had a black eye and what I hoped was a large dose of fear towards me. Adding to my already fabulous Friday Principal Powers had shown up at the detention room to talk. After the usual 5 minute spiel on how inappropriate behavior would not be tolerated she had escorted me to her office.

There it had gone down hill with her asking me how I liked Sky High so far, which was weird considering I'd been here for the last 8 months and she'd never approached me before this. Satisfied with my shrug she continued onto the topic of my powers. Tensing I stood rigidly in front of her desk. In her opinion I needed to try harder to achieve the control I wanted, by not giving it my all, I was wasting my time here. Thanking her for her personal opinion I smiled coldly staring her straight in the eyes until she looked away in discomfort.

Turning I had left the room before she could say a thing.

The weekend though short had been a blessing after that, hanging out with everyone I refused to think about what Powers had said. When Monday morning came I was still tired from the late night I'd had. Keeping my eyes closed I lent against the lockers with Warren waiting for everyone else to show up. We didn't say anything, it was to early to be friendly and to awkward to try.

Finally up walked Layla her face red and angry, storming behind her Will didn't look much better.

"I can't believe it!" She cried, ramming her locker open.

Will having no patience to turn his lock snapped it off, tossing it down the hall. Ripping the door open he through his back pack in.

Raising an eyebrow I waited to hear what the problem was. Peaking a glance Warren's face told me he had no idea what the problem was either.

"They're coming back." Layla finally said, as if it explained everything.

It didn't, at least not for me.

Warren's slight scowl made me think he had an idea of what they were talking about.

"Powers decided they deserved another chance, they're in her office as we speak." Will growled.

Magenta, Zach and Ethan decided to show up at that second, their faces all showing the confusion I felt.

"What?"

"Speed and Lash, starting today they are students of Sky High once again." He practically choked out the words.

Ethan looked pale at the thought, Magenta unfazed. Warren's face remained frozen. Showing no emotion, any other person might have thought he hadn't reacted to what Will had said but I saw the changes instantly. Stiffer he leant against the locker with his face covered, his hands clenched into his pockets. For me it meant nothing, sure I had heard about the dance but didn't everyone deserve a second chance? Its what I wanted more then anything.

"So?" I asked playing the advocate.

"So!" Will yelled, " They can't be trusted, they're evil."

The words made me flinch, something I was sure they all saw. "Maybe they've changed and want a second chance."

_Maybe I want a second chance._

Totally oblivious to what I was really saying Will looked ready to throttle someone. "People don't change, once bad always bad. Anyone who acts like that can't be trusted."

I felt like I had been punched. Today was apparently not going to be a good day. Ready to go home I considered skipping the rest of the classes. Warren's sudden push off the locker had my attention, in two quick steps he was in Will's face, his hands heating up.

"So I should just leave now then?"

Everyone looked pale, the only one with some colour was Warren who looked like he'd love to slug his best friend. I'd heard about his father's history from Layla before this and how everyone expected Warren to follow in his footsteps, yet I couldn't see it. There was just no way for Warren to be bad, maybe he was a bit grouchy but that was it. He worked in a Chinese restaurant serving people, hell apparently he'd even taken Layla to the dance to help her get Stronghold, evil people did not do that. Period.

Dropping Will who looked instantly ashamed of himself, Warren stalked off towards his class. For a second no one said anything. It was normal for Warren and Will to argue over stuff but this seemed different. With his hands deep in his pockets Will walked in the direction Warren had just gone it, needing to apologize. Rolling her eyes at how idiotic boys could be Layla waved goodbye to the others before dragging me off to class.

So much for skipping.

It was third period before I got a first hand look at the two alleged villains. Walking into the class 5 minutes late like they owned it they tossed a note at the teacher before heading to the back of the class. I barely gave Speed a glance my attention on Lash. On their way to the back of the class he passed by my desk, his eyes meeting my own for only a second before flicking to look away, uncomfortable at what he saw. In that second I knew all I needed to, I would never like Lash. There was something in his gaze that made me believe that Will was right, these two probably hadn't changed all that much. I was proven right a second later when they kicked two people out of their seats sending them to the front.Sitting down they leant back, their feet balanced on the desks. Grinning in my direction Lash met my gaze once again quickly, scowling in return I turned away, I had no use for bullies.

As soon as the bell rang I walked out of class, everyone careful to stay out of my way.

I wasn't like them I wasn't a bully, I told myself. People were right to fear me and stay away but I gained nothing from it. Opening my locker I tossed my books in, grabbing the apple I had brought for lunch, something I did out of habit to prove to people I didn't have to eat meat. People could be mean, teenagers just seemed stupid in my opinion. There had actually been rumors about my 'secret sadistic tendency to try and eat people.' The squeaking of shoes against linoleum to my right caught my attention. Walking towards me with a definite smirk was Lash, his cliché striped shirt easy to recognize.

"Tiger girl," he started, which immediately had me on the defensive. "I'm Lash."

I didn't trust this guy, "I know who you are."

My response had him smirking more, obviously pleased that I knew who he was he stepped closer. I gnashed me teeth together from doing anything to make him back up.

"And I know who you are Rayne Morgans, shape-shifter extraordinaire. People fear you around here and that's something I've come to appreciate." His smile was lecherous, the intent clear.

He made my skin crawl, how much trouble would I really get in if I took one swipe at this guy. Turning I headed to the café where everyone was waiting for me. A striped arm suddenly twisted around me, drawing me back towards his body. Reacting I let my full strength out, shoving his away from me. Far from concerned he stretched both arms out to grab me again.

A ball of fire flew between us erupting onto his arms. Cursing he withdrew shaking violently to put out the flames. Turning he swore at the guy only a few meters down the hall from where he stood.

"Get lost Peace, this doesn't concern you."

If anything Warren managed to look madder. His upper body erupted into flames as he walked towards. Thinking fast I stepped in-between them, my voice sharp. "Leave Lash, what will Powers do if she hears about this?"

Clearly he was smart enough to realize what would happen if Powers did find out about this. Smirking at me one last time he walked away, headed in the opposite direction then the cafe.

Waiting until he turned the corner I turned back to Warren. His face devoid of emotion, he somehow still managed to look threatening.

"What are you doing here?" By the darkening look on his face I had asked the wrong thing.

"What was he doing here?" His eyes narrowed.

Stunned I looked at him incredulously. "How should I know."

"You were talking to him." He pushed, not about to let me drop the conversation.

"He grabbed me, I shoved him away." What was his problem, he was acting so weird.

"Forget it." He ordered abruptly.

Floored by his mood swing I started to get mad. What was his bloody problem?

"What's wrong?" My own voice rising.

"Nothing," he practically snarled.

Putting my hands on my hips I waited for his real response. Seeing my pose his whole demeanor changed. Shoulders sagging he couldn't hide the snort, for some reason he found it funny that I was mad.

"Nothing." He said once again, this time more believable. Picking up the apple I had dropped when I had been grabbed he offered it to me. I wasn't hungry enough to eat the now slightly dented apple, shaking my head he tossed it into the garbage for me. Making our way to the café I tried not to notice how close to my side he walked.

* * *

The gym was filling up quickly, sitting down beside Ethan I signaled the rest of the guys over. It was the last period of the day and "Save the Citizen." Everyone had changed into their gym attire, I was the only one still in my street clothes. After finally agreeing to come to the school to learn how to control myself the first thing that had been agreed on was me sitting this game out. I had watched others participate time and time again yet I didn't think I was ready to try my hand at it yet. From here it didn't seem that bad but I had no idea how I would react down there.

Coach Boomer sitting in his tall chair announced that to mix it up two new people had been picked to start the game off. As the reigning champions Will and Warren had remained undefeated for the last couple of months. The fact that they were both nearly invincible had made it that much harder to get people to challenge them. The two 'new' people walked into the arena, the crowd gasping and whispering immediately. Already suited up Lash and Speed stood confidently, two identical smiles in place.

"Lash, Speed pick your opponents."

I held my breath when Lash looked directly at me, for a second I was sure he would try and make me join the game. Speed yelled Stronghold, without breaking eye contact he opened his mouth "Peace."

What were they playing at, the whole point of switching from Will and Warren to them was to lets others have a chance. Looking determined Will stood up headed to the change room for his gear. Standing at a slower pace Warren caught my eye for only a second before following Will.

With the sound of the buzzer all four of them moved.

Flying into the air and smashing down Will tried to stop the fast motion of Speed as he circled around Warren. Stretching his arms Lash managed to force Will to the ground, where he pounded the ground sending Lash back. Warren erupted into flames, hurling them one after another at Speed. Predicting his every move Warren continued to direct Speed's direction. He looked almost savage, determined to win he blocked every hit directed his way. I was forced to hold my breath at the force of the desire that rolled over me. I recognized the feral strength in his dark brown eyes, the instinct to attack and defend to strong to fight. Abruptly I stood from my seat, my eyes were glowing in anticipation. The tiger in me wanted out, to fight side by side with the fire wielding pyro. I could feel the leash I had used to keep my self-contained slip. I watched the fight through the eyes of an animal, every shot analyzed, every opportunity for attack noted.

Concerned by my sudden movement Layla looked over at me, shocked at the look on my face.

"Rayne?"

* * *

So theres the chapter, hopefully I will be able to write the next chapter soon. I will try to ignore the need to write covenant stories until this one is posted but I may have to put this on hiatus.

Please read n' review, ur thoughts keep me going and make me want to write more!


	4. The Past, Future and Now

Half Human

Hey everyone, thank you for urging me to continue this.

Hopefully you like this chapter it explains most of her past.

Same disclaimer applies.

* * *

The Past, Future and Now

Snapping sideways at my name I stared at the stranger in front of me.

The redheaded girl standing in front of my was a stranger. Unsure she stood akwardly reaching towards me.

_A threat._

Slightly crouching I snarled.

_Take out the threat._

_NO!_

I ran.

Rushing through the halls I pushed against the doors, making it outside. My heart felt like it was going to fail under the strain, barely coherent I started to pace the grounds.

I was a monster, I hadn't even recognized my best friend, too dangerous.

Warren walked outside still in his armor. Scouring the grounds he walked over to one of the only trees on the Sky High grounds. Looking up he found a fairly upset Rayne huddled on one of the higher branches.

"Hey." He whispered.

Barely acknowledging him I continued to stare at the leaf in front of me. I had heard his approach, hoping he wouldn't be able to find me.

"Why'd you leave?" His words were soft, un-accusing.

Finally I looked at him, expecting fear maybe even anger. Standing, looking up at me he watched me silently his face free of judgement. Sighing I held me hand down for him to grab. Grabbing my hand immediately he tried to hide his shock as I lifted him up to the branch I was sitting on.

Waiting for him to pull himself into a sitting position I looked him over quickly, making sure there were no injuries from the game.

"Didn't Layla tell you what happened?" My voice sounded brittle and guilty even to me.

Shaking his head no Warren inched closer. Amazing, I had assumed everyone watching the game had seen my failure, and yet the man in front of me sat waiting to be told by me alone.

"I was losing control."

Control, something I'd once considered for the weak and vulnerable was now the one thing out of my reach.

Without visually reacting to my words he grabbed my hand lightly, tracing my fingers with his own while he waited for me to continue.

"I wasn't always like this," My voice cracked as the damn broke.

Tightening his hold on my hand he inched towards me, balancing beside me he acted as my protector trying to shield me from the world.

"I ah… I was born in India, my parents were both American, mom was a civilian and my dad a shape-shifter like me. Right before I was born he convinced my mom to move to India so we would be free, he retired as a hero and got a good job in India, spending the weekends with me and Mom." Tears clouded my vision. "For awhile everything was perfect we had a big house, acres and acres of jungle to play in and friends everywhere. When I was 11 a group of men attacked our house having heard stories of who my father was."

I was silent for a moment, image after image playing through my head.

"It was night and I was asleep. I woke up to my mom's scream and then her bursting into my room. She grabbed me and started running for back door. I could hear my dad roaring in anger and gunshots. We never made it through the door, my mom was shot in the leg as she turned the handle. Dropping to the ground she covered me with her body, trying to hide me. At that second everything became so quiet. The men couldn't understand why we weren't fighting back. My mom must have realized what was causing them to pause because she kicked out catching the one guy off guard. Shoving me sideways she shouted for me to run."

The tears ran down my face now.

Moving his hand to my face he wiped the tears away one by one, the feel of his skin against my own comforted against the images in my head. In his unique manner of staying quiet yet still offering support he urged me on. If anyone saw him at this second his tough guy act would have been shot to hell and it didnt even seem to cross his mind. A paradox of rough edges and soothing acceptance. And he considered himself a monster, smiling waterly through the tears I continued.

"I got down the stairs when the shot went off and her screaming stopped. I just stopped running, everything in me screaming in pain. Bullets ripped by me, one of them nicking the side of my leg and yet I still stood there. I didn't want to live, to think about anything. In a matter of 10 minutes I became alone in the world. The tiger in me wouldn't let me die though, its not their nature to give up, surrender. I started to run again, faster then ever before as a tiger, towards the long grass and trees. I stayed there for close to 3 hours while they ransacked and burned down my house. I couldn't face the pain, I didn't understand why anyone would hurt us, we had done nothing wrong. I started to run once again farther into the jungle, the faster I ran the less it hurt, so I stayed." I smiled through my tears at him.

Watching me closely he thought over what I had told him. "What did you do?"

"I became a tiger." I answered simply.

He shot me a look.

"Until a little over a year ago I lived as a tiger. At first I refused to turn back, I felt guilty about not saving them. Eventually I forgot what it felt like to walk on two feet, to be hugged or loved. I became a tiger."

Slowly I let out a breath, wiping my eyes I cursed myself for letting myself cry. It helped nothing at all and now I was sure I looked horrible. I had finally trusted someone with my nightmares.

Timidly I snuck a look at Warren, his face was carefully blank. He was watching me as I watched him, his hand still clasping my own.

"Why'd you come to Sky High?"

A gave him sardonic smile. "My mom's old friends tracked me down and forced me to come back with them. I even managed to get in a few good bites before they tranquilized me."

He looked startled at the last few words. He looked mad about something, his features tightening. "They waited 5 years to find you?"

He was quick.

"They didn't know I was still alive and then when they realized I probably got away they weren't sure if it would be worth bringing me back. When I first got back I spent the first 3 weeks as a tiger in the basement. It was so foreign and frightening as a human again. I lashed out at anyone who dared to get close to me."

"So by some bit of luck they found you, caught you, and forced you to go to Sky High." He sounded incredulous.

"Yup, basically."

Shaking his head he jumped out of the tree, landing gracefully he held his arm out to help me. Raising an eyebrow I shot him a look, I didn't need help. For once though I lent on someone else, grabbing his hand I let him help me to the ground.

My hair fell into my face as my feet touched the ground. Sweeping it out of the way I caught him staring at me with a funny look on his face. Tilting my face up I stared him directly in the eyes. A crazy thought crossed my mind, I wanted to know what he would do if I looked at him through my true eyes.

Never looking away I let the barriers slip away slightly. My eyes changed hues, the normal ice blue disappearing behind a deeper, colder blue. Silently I waited for him to react, I knew what he was seeing as he stared.

The eyes of a tiger.

Realizing this was some sort of test he shook his head, never breaking the gaze. "Beautiful."

My jaw dropped, I didn't know if I could believe him. "I don't make you nervous? People don't like it when I look at them." My suspicions rising.

A real smile spread across his lips. "You can be so oblivious sometimes."

I didn't know what to say and it showed. Smirking at my discomfort he signaled me to follow him. "Its to bad you didn't stay to see Lash get his ass kicked."

Laughing weakly I caught up to him before heading to the parking lot, there was only a couple minutes before the bell would ring to end classes.

Walking slowly beside him his hand brushed against my once, twice a third time. Watching my expression gravely he looked back down towards our hands.

"What are you doing?"

He looked uncomfortable. "Trying to see if you'll let me hold your hand."

I blushed as I realized what he was asking. Shakily I raised my hand, letting him slide his fingers through my own.

For a whole 60 seconds I was in heaven. My skin tingled where we touched, the warmth from him moving up my arm. At the bus he let me go up first, walking to the back I sat in my normal seat. Sitting beside me Warren pulled out his ipod offering me a ear bud. With his body beside my own, his music playing through my head and his scent surrounding me I was the happiest I had been in a long time.

* * *

Getting off at my bus stop I walked 4 houses down to my new _home._ Both cars were in the drive way. Opening the door a small bell tingled letting them know I was back. Moving through the hall quietly I dropped my bag before heading into the kitchen. Lauren was the first one to greet me, with me head in the fridge looking for something to eat I grunted a hello.

"How was your day?" Her words held a forced lightness.

"Fine."

"That's good, any homework?"

"Nope."

Having fulfilled her appointed duties as my new caretaker she left me to my own devices reminding me dinner was at 6. It was funny really how much they had insisted on me staying with them. Lauren and her husband Brad had been best friends with my mom through high school and had truly hated my dad for convincing her to come to India with him. They considered me the daughter of the man who had gotten their friend killed which made it that much weirder. On top of that they feared me. Dinnertime was always awkward, wanting to show a united front they insisted on family activities yet at the same time were weary of any move I made whether it be to add more to my plate or look at them. Yeah it wasn't something I looked forward too, I didn't feel like dealing with it tonight. Making a peanut butter sandwich I scribbled a note saying I didn't want dinner and went to my bedroom.

The one thing I really loved about this house was my room. Even as a tiger I had been forced to fight for what I considered my territory, never having a place to call my own, the idea of something being solely mine was still a wonder.

To make me feel welcome they had let me choose how to decorate it. The front wall and both sidewalls were painted to look like the long grass and wild jungle of my home while the other wall was a collage of photos of the last 8 months here in the States. Textured to add detail every single leaf of the green forest was a reminder of my past.

Suprisingly it was the fourth wall I favored.

Out of the thousand or so pictures on the wall (something Layla had insisted I take to feel more welcome) the ones that stood out in my mind were pinned up by my bed. There was the picture of a blushing Will and laughing Layla after being caught kissing when they were supposed to be looking for us. A snap shot of Zach in his brightest set of clothes, with a yellow highlighter shirt and neon green paints he was something. The next was of Magenta and Ethan both laughing, Magenta nearly in tears after watching Zach trip and go head first into his birthday cake. Finally the last picture was of Warren. It had been a normal hang out night with it being Layla's turn to take pictures. I had been arguing with Zach at the time about something stupid, my face flushed in the picture, my hair wild. The expression on his face as he looked at me was almost gentle, something Warren never let the group see. Tracing his face I had asked Layla for the picture so surprised by the look of compassion in his eyes. These were my friends.

Lying on my bed I tried to pay attention to the book I was reading, something I usually never had problems with. I was rereading Twilight, my eyes dancing across the page of my favorite scene between Edward and Bella. Usually as soon as I read it I would calm down but tonight it wasn't going to work, I needed to run. The clock beside my bed told me it close to 11:30, Lauren and Brad would both be asleep.

I lightly hopped out of bed, my feet hitting the ground silently. Going over to my window I lifted the latch listening for any sounds in the room beside me. Dangling my feet over the sill I prepared to jump. I was sure they had given me an upstairs bedroom instead of one of the ones on the bottom floor to try and stop my midnight runs. Taking a second to secure my window I pushed off. Landing in a kneeled position I straightened, excited for what was to come. I had put off changing lately and now I was too tightly wrung to deny it. With the moon high in the sky I started to run through the backyard headed for the woods. Leaping into the air I let go. My bones rearranged themselves immediately, my spine curving out, my legs shrinking. Fur sprouted from my skin, sparkling white in the moonlight. Striped in black I landed on the ground on all 4 paws. Stretching I arched by back in content, I could feel the usual pull of the forest. I stopped thinking like a logical human, my instincts now in complete control. Every shadow and noise was tracked, every corner of the woods stalked.

* * *

The sun was already up when I strolled into the backyard still as a tiger. I wasn't ready to leave the woods but knew I couldn't miss school without getting the foster parents suspicious. Leaping into the air once more bones snapped apart, aligning themselves. Flipping I landed on my bare feet, dressed in sweats and a tank I walked leisurely back to the open window. Climbing back through I turned off my alarm clock before heading to the bathroom for a shower.

Returning to my room I scavenged for clean clothes, the washing machine was something I had definitely not missed. Opening my closet I grabbed the closest item which happened to be a red summer style dress with a V neck and orange band running across it. Lauren had bought it for me when I had first moved here hoping we could bond over clothes. Normally I wasn't one for dresses but I figured I could handle it for one day. Leaving my hair to dry naturally I grabbed a poptart from the kitchen, pulled on my favorite black boots and headed out.

I was completely wiped out from last night's activities. With my head against the window I winced at the sheer volume of everyone's screams of delight as the bus soared into the air. It figured the day I forgot my ipod would be the same day I'd had no sleep.

People edged around me as I headed down the hall to my locker. It was the one thing I liked about being feared, I never had to deal with people in the mornings unless I chose to. I turned the corner and came to an abrupt stop. Leaning against my locker like he owned it stood Lash, with his arms folded in what was supposed to be a 'don't mess with me' pose I knew something was up. Need for sleep vanished as my senses when on high alert. Smiling openly when he saw me watching him he signaled me over.

"Good morning, your looking fine today." His eyes scanning down my figure once.

I had to fight not to fold my arms, the way he was staring at me creeped me out. "What do you want Lash?"

His smile lessened at my sharp tone. Pushing off the locker he stood straight, towering me by at least a good 5 or 6 inches.

"Speed and me think you have some real potential."

From the look on his face I was supposed to feel honored by his comment. Instead I was sure my face was a mask of suspicion and disgust.

"People fear you, without trying to you've managed to make a name for yourself." Admiration clouded his voice. "Join us and we can rule the school and then the world."

My insides froze, the anger I felt swelled dangerously fast. "Leave Now!"

All he did was sneer taking a step closer, now officially in what I considered my space.

"Think it over," He urged, his eyes shining brightly. "What have you got to lose?"

I felt sick, he really thought I could be evil. He thought I had nothing going for me here, nothing I would miss but he was wrong. I had a house to return to every night, a foster family who was slowly accepting me and most of all I had friends who trusted and depended on me.

Unaware of my disgust he went to put an arm around my shoulder. Tensing, a snarl escaped my throat echoing down the hall. Wrenching his arm away from my body I watched as he stumbled.

Either from embarrassment or anger Lash's face darkened.

"You're just a sad pathetic freak with no friends. You think Stronghold or the rest of those losers like you, your wrong. You probably can't even shape-shift properly, is that the secret you're hiding? Never had to play Save the Citizen never had to demonstrate your powers. You're worse then a freak you're a failure."

His words cut into me unwillingly, I was a freak. Too bad for him it wasn't because I couldn't shape-shift. Everything in me boiled over, my incisors extended in my mouth. My control was hanging by a thread, eyes dilating I dared him continue talking.

I could smell the fear overcome him as he got his first look at my true eyes. Taking a step back he froze when my body tightened ready to spring. He was just a boy, I reminded myself, just an unbelievably stupid and mean boy who knew nothing. It calmed me marginally. This time I enjoyed the way he paled as I stepped closer to him.

"Ever heard the saying 'Never pull a tiger by the tail' Lash?"

* * *

Tadas...sooo.. theres chapter four. What did you think?

Please review, not only do they make me smile they push me to continue with the story.

PS. The link on my profile will take you pictures of what I imagine Rayne to look like.


	5. Stand Off

Half Human

Hey eveyone heres chapter 5.

A thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!

Let me know what you think of this chapter, there will probably be one or two more chapters.

* * *

Stand Off

_"Ever heard the saying 'Never pull a tiger by the tail' Lash?"_

My knee shot up impacting with his crotch. Doubling over he slid to the floor in unbearable pain.

Ignoring the now twitching boy I opened my locker throwing my bag onto the bottom shelf. I hadn't bothered to do my homework last night, oops. Stepping over his body I carelessly headed back down the hall to find my friends.

What he had said was still bugging me when I tracked everyone down a couple minutes later. They seemed to be talking animatedly judging by the way Layla kept throwing up her arms. Before I was close enough to hear what they were saying Zach spotted me waving obnoxiously. Heads turning in my direction they all smiled waiting for me come towards them. They didn't seem to mind me hanging out with them, I thought.

"I love your dress," Layla squealed, causing me wince. "That colour goes so well with your hair!"

Self-consciously I smoothed the fabric down my sides.

Gently Layla laughed. "Don't look so unsure you look great."

Putting his fingers to his mouth Zach whistled his appreciation, winking in my direction.

A leather encased arm shot out coming into contact with the side of his head, the whistling cut short. Standing to his left stood Warren, an unimpressed look on his face. Scowling at the insultingly bright boy beside him he shot him a look of warning. Magenta looking equally unimpressed with Zach smiled in my direction.

Weird.

"How come your so late today?" Will asked trying to change the subject in hopes of rescuing his oblivious friend from the glares of his two jealous friends.

His question resulted in me joining in on the scowling. "Lash was being himself this morning." Shifting from one foot to the other I missed the dark look that passed over a certain Pyro's features.

Frowning Layla looked worried. "What'd he do?"

Shrugging I rolled my eyes, I really didn't want to get into it now.

Ethan spoke up for the first time, being smart he had stayed quiet through the glaring. "Have you heard? There was a fire at the Super-max Prison and Major Pain escaped."

Was that what Lauren and Eric had been whispering about when I'd been in the shower? "When did this happen?"

"Early this morning," Magenta spoke up beating Ethan to it. "They don't know how she managed to get out."

"That's not all," Layla admitting biting her lip. "I heard from Lisa in Mad Science that around the same time Major Pain escaped there was a glitch in the anti-gravity platform, it failed for 5 seconds before coming back on line."

No one said anything.

With everything that had happened in the last week and now this I was worried.

"What did Powers say about the glitch?"

"She wrote it off as a freak incident."

Great.

Spacing out I continued to think through everything while everyone else speculated on what was going on. I knew I should tell them what Lash had said to me this morning but I hated admitting they expected me to become evil. Curling a piece of hair around my finger and twisting I debated my options.

Across from me Warren stood also ignoring the others. Lost in my own little world I missed the protective way he stared at me.

……………..

The bell for lunch went off at 12:30 predictably, with the halls quickly filling with hungry students eager for a break.

Still in class I finished copying the note off the board everyone else had ignored . Smiling approvingly the teacher had nodded in my direction before leaving for her own lunch break. Snapping my binder closed I strolled out headed to my locker. Passing the café doors the sounds and smells of every person blared at me. I tried to stay away from the café as much as possible. With the halls all but empty and those still in them eager to get out of my way I spun my combo opening my lock. It felt like the day was going by so slowly, my head pounded. There was an annoying ticking sound ever so faintly repeating itself over and over, no matter where I went. I had tried ignoring it at first, concentrating on the other sounds around me but no matter what, it was still there. I knew I was overreacting but it was becoming unbearably annoying and there was still 2 more classes left today and then another 4 days left to the week.

Foot steps echoed down the hall headed in my direction. Figuring it was some other person who was late for lunch I didn't bother to look up.

Passing by I recognized the cheap axe smell.

"Lash," I acknowledged slowly turning around to face him.

"Rayne." He mimicked my tone.

"What do you want?"

Leering he tried to look innocent. "I'm offering you a second chance to join us."

"No."

Not surprised my answer he shrugged as if it were nothing. "Your mistake, you could have been something instead of a tease."

His last word shocked me, my anger disappearing for a moment.

"Get lost Lash." The words coming from behind.

Standing a few feet behind me Warren looked ready to commit murder. Him standing there startled me, I hadn't even heard his arrival.

Shaking his head Lash for once did as he was told, turning his back he walked around the corner. Waiting until I could barely hear his footsteps I turned towards Warren.

"You okay?" His words gruff and awkward.

"Yeah, where'd you come from anyway?"

Ignoring my question and still watching my face he asked what Lash had been talking about.

Jolting I closed my eyes, aware that by doing so I was trusting him not to take advantage of it. Sighing, my voice came out a little louder then a whisper. "He thinks I'm meant to be evil and shou.."

His snort cut me off. Opening my eyes I questioned the sound.

" That's why at Layla's house you spent the night paying attention to the dog instead of the movie."

I started to blush, he'd noticed that?

"Or there's the fact that you feel guilty because at the age of 11 you couldn't defend your family. Yeah an animal lover with guilt issues, definitely traits of a villain." He finished sarcastically.

I really didn't know what to say, no one had ever said anything like that to me before. Of course it would be him to make all of my insecurities feel like nothing. Ready to cry I tried to thank him sure he didn't want to deal with an emotional girl again.

"I…"

_Tick._

I cut off in mid sentence, something about that last sound had been different.

_Tick._

The time between them was shortening, straining I concentrated fully on the sound.

_Tick._

"Rayne?"

_Tick._

Eyes widening I grabbed for his arm as a final metallic tick went off followed by an explosion. The ground shook, shards of glass hit the floor a distance away, the lights overhead flickered sporadically before finally dying . Pulling me towards him Warren opened the door to the closest class pushing me in.

"What's going on?" I whispered. Concentrating I couldn't make out where exactly it had gone off.

"I don't know." He whispered right beside my ear.

Fighting back a shiver at the feelings he caused me so easily I froze. Tightening my hold on his arm I hoped he would realize what I was trying to tell him.

Someone what in the hallway right outside of the room we were hiding in. Quietly I tugged on him again, we had to get away from the door.

The voice muffled through the wall was definitely feminine. Slowly the ringing in my ears stopped, her voice becoming clearer.

"Is everything set?"

Throwing a hand over my mouth I held in a gasp. I may not have been here last time but thanks to hours of tv there was no doubt that this was Royal Pain.

"Everyone's locked in the café, the diversion worked perfectly."

Glaring through the dark I didn't have to think to recognize the second voice, I had already heard it twice today.

Lash.

Moving down the hallway the pair continued to talk unaware I was listening to every word. Waiting until they were a safe distance away I let out the breath I had been holding.

Letting go of his arm I whispered clearly, "They've locked everyone in the café." The worry was evident in my voice. "How are we going to make sure they are alright without getting caught?"

He thought for a moment, one of his rare smiles gracing his face. "Same way as last time."

Raising an eyebrow in an expression I knew he wouldn't be able to see, I waited.

"Vents."

* * *

Sinking through the vent I was currently crawling through and dying wouldn't have been that bad right now I figured. Somehow without my consent I had ended up crawling in front of Warren through the school's vents…in a dress. Yup although it was dark I was still not to happy, Lash was really going to pay for this.

Following his instructions I turned left once more, even with nocturnal vision I had no idea how he managed to know where we were, everything looked the same to me. Sure enough though not even 3 minutes later I could make out the back up lights somewhat illuminating the café. As quietly as possible when crawling over a rough metal sheet I stopped in front of the grate over looking the café.

There were two guys both unconscious and lying in a heap on the floor. Half covering the other boy Speed looked worse for wear his clothed torn and a black eye already forming. I couldn't make out who the other boy who was face down.

"Will!" I whispered, relieved to see him standing beside an angry Lalya.

Looking up at the sound of his name Will scanned the ceiling, his eyes coming to stop at the vent I was in. Flying up he stopped a meter away from the us.

"Rayne?" He asked unsure.

"Yes!"

Smiling he looked as relieved as I had been seconds before. "Is Warren with you?"

A grumble came from behind me, oops I had forgotten he was there. Moving up so that we could both look through I inspected the scene below. Most of the students looked unharmed, Speed being hurt the most. Beams that were clearly lasers given the colour, shot across all of the walls, exits and even the ceiling. No wonder Will hadn't wanted to get to close to the vent. Mr. Medulla muttering to himself was working in the corner trying to reprogram the doors.

"What's going on?" Warren asked.

"Speed and Eric," Unbelievable, the other unconscious kid was the one I'd hit last week and gotten a detention for. "Suddenly started to yell and fight right in the middle of lunch. All of the teachers ran in to split them up when the explosion went off. Medulla says it changed the frequency of the school and activated the lasers. That was only a warning explosion though, the way its hooked up is meant to destroy Sky High."

"Can't you just turn off the lasers?" I asked impatiently.

"Remote-controlled, same as the bombs. Someone in the school is doing this."

My mind wrapped around the problem, "We'll get the remote control, you focus on figuring out a way to get everyone out of there."

Nodding Will hesitated, "Be careful."

"You to."

"Oh and Warren?" Will started. "Make sure Rayne doesn't do anything heroically stupid."

Indignant I was about to respond.

"I won't" Warren answered, his tone much more serious then Wills.

OK so all we had to do was find the remote control, defeat whoever had the remote control, disable the bombs and lasers and get everyone to safety…..Mondays really did suck. Not only were my knees hurting from crawling across ragged metal in a dress but I had just realized how claustrophobic I was.

Coming to the end of vent I looked into the empty science room. Gripping the bars in front of me I focused on changing just enough to get the metal cage off of the vent.

"Can you get it?" Warren asked from behind me.

I wasn't sure, normally it would have been a snap but at this second I didn't have as strong of a grip on my emotions. I let my shields down slowly, the tiger fighting to take control. Pushing I shoved the cover as hard as I could. With a faint snap the nails holding it to the wall were wrenched out, careful to not make a sound I slid forward. Landing easily I placed the lid on one of the tables while Warren jumped down. Moving forward he grabbed my hand, his fingers tightening.

Together we made sure the hall was clear before heading to the front of the school. I could smell Lash up ahead, god knows what he was doing. Turning the corner Lash jumped obviously not expecting us. His gaze shifted to our interlocked hands almost immediately, a disturbing smile crossing plastered on his face.

"How touching," He coed maliciously.

Shoving me back Warren stood directly in front of me his whole posterior defensive.

"Stay behind me." He ordered quietly, his body tensed.

* * *

Dundundun...so there's the end to that chapter.

Please read n' review, ur thoughts keep me writing.

reminder: pics from each episode are posted on my website!


	6. One

Half Human

Hey everyone heres the last chapter to this story.

I do not own Sky High no matter how lovely it would be

Please read and review

One

_"Stay behind me." He ordered quietly, his body tense._

My eyes widened at the protective tone in his voice.

"The great Warren Peace protective of the tease, now I've seen everything." Lash drawled.

Practically growling Warren took a step forward. Flaming up his arms were consumed in flames, the heat at my skin. Throwing a fireball he hit Lash in the shoulder, his shirt on fire.

Yelping Lash immediately put out the fire. "This was my favorite shirt!" He yelled childishly.

Smiling devilishly Warren aimed to throw another one. Realizing this Lash's arms stretched out coming around both of our bodies and dragging us together. Pressed tightly against Warren's back I couldn't stop from taking in the smell of leather and ash, thank god our friends weren't here to see my loser moment.

"Careful Peace," He taunted. "Wouldn't want to burn the freak."

Fed up I didn't wait for Warren's come back. I knew I was a freak but that sure as hell didn't mean I would put up with being called one by a lowlife like Lash. I let my walls down completely the strength flowing through me instantly. Reaching up I grabbed hold of his arm twisting it upward, when it got close enough I lowered my head. Biting down as hard as I could I finally released his arm as he screamed unwrapping us. Nursing his arm he looked at me in shock.

"You bit me."

Warren shot me a weird look.

Shrugging I refused to feel embarrassed. "And?"

Sending his arms out once again he tried to grab hold of just me. Surprising me with his speed Warren intercepted him. Flaming up once more he grabbed Lash throwing him against the wall.

I caught a slight movement from the corner of my eye. There standing a ways down the hall stood Royal Pain with a gun aimed at Warren.

The control I had fought so hard for disappeared.

Suddenly all I was aware of was the beast inside me wanting, aching for the blood of anyone who dared to threaten what I considered mine. Moving I launched myself into the air, the change already taking over as I threw myself in front of Warren. I barely registered the impact of the bullets as they embedded themselves into my skin. Staggering slightly I moved towards her, the desire to conquer and claim had never been more tempting. Prowling I circled around Royal Pain, head down I watched her every move.

Fully distracted by my change both Warren and Lash had both stopped fighting, their full attention on me. Taking my eyes off of my prey for only a second I growled in Warren's direction. Snapping out of it Warren turned driving his fist into the side of Lash's face, knocking him out instantly.

In the second I turned my head Royal Pain sprung. Lifting the gun once again she fired off three consecutive shots. Instinctively dodging two of the bullets they slammed into the flooring the third one narrowly missing my head. Lunging I knocked her to the ground, landing on top of her I went for the neck. My claws scratched across her armor useless against it. Tightening my jaw I ripped sideways, cutting off her air. Finally she stopped moving beneath me, her body limp. Beneath me her heartbeat thumped erratically, slowing. I had to let go.

Slowly I moved off of her, limping heavily my body felt entirely too heavy. There was a ringing sound in my ears, the dizziness hitting hard. It was getting harder to keep my eyes open, the world blurring in front of me. Footsteps echoed somewhere in front of me, lifting my head I could see the outline of Warren coming towards me. His face was contorted in pain and something else as he looked at me, cautiously moving forward. Through the pain I focused on the fear evident in his eyes. He was afraid of me. I was a animal, I had attacked someone. He moved closer to me, recoiling I flattened my ears out. Defeated I lay down closing my eyes, I was too tired, I didn't want to stay awake and see his fear.

Kneeling down right beside me Warren's face hardened as he took in the blood slowly seeping through my coat. Without hesitation and careful not to hurt me he reached out running his hand across the side of my face before stoking my ear.

"Rayne." His voice broke. "Rayne can you understand me?"

I tried to answer him, but in the last few seconds my body had stopped listening to my commands.

Leaving my side for only a minute he went over to Royal Pain grabbing the remote control from one of her side pockets. Deactivating both the lasers and bomb he tossed the control away before returning to my side.

I was losing consciousness, the feeling of being dragged down enveloping me. Suddenly I was human again shivering violently in what was left of my dress. Blood began to pool under me, two large stains soaking through the already red fabric. Scratches crisscrossed across my skin, my hair sticking to me.

Hesitantly he put his arms around my shoulders, turning me, he placed me in his lap. Brushing the hair out of my face he stared me in the eyes. Putting pressure on my stomach to try and stop the bleeding he whispered gently to hold on, never once looking away from me.

I needed to talk to him, to tell him before it was to late. I was in the dark now being pulled down, my screams silent.

"Don't hate me." The words mumbled, numbness settling in, my body floating. I wasn't ready to give into the too tempting nothingness.

"Never." Fingers feathered across my cheek.

Lips touched the corner of my forehead.

Finally I surrendered downwards the endless black overlapping.

* * *

My body screamed in pain, my stomach burning. Slowly conscious thought came together, then memories of what had happened flashing before me. The sounds of my friends broke through, their quiet worried voices hard to follow. I needed to open my eyes, to find out what was wrong.

With all of the strength I had I wrenched my eyes open. The blaring white light above blinded me.

Layla and Will flanked by Magenta, Zach and Ethan stood around my bed, their faces noticeably pale. Warren wasn't with them, my heart sinking I realized he may not want to be around me any more.

"Hi," I said, my voice sounding scratchy and weak.

Five pairs of eyes locked on to me, with tears rolling down her cheeks Layla leaned foreword hugging me. Wincing when she accidentally touched my side, I smiled weakly waiting to hear what had happened after I had passed out.

Royal Pain was on her way back to the Supermax Prison, this time to solitary confinement. Lash, Speed and Eric had all been charged with a number of different crimes, there would be no getting out on good behavior this time. They had found me unconscious on the ground with a upset and deadly silent Warren by my side applying pressure to my wounds. When the Principle had tried to move me Warren had refused to let anyone else touch me, carefully picking me up and carrying me to the nurse.

Pulling myself up into a sitting position I let her words go straight to my heart. Everything in me fought against the movement, aching I held onto the side metal bar of my bed to keep somewhat vertical. I knew Layla was probably exaggeratng to make me feel better but just for a while I'd let myself be comforted by the fact that he had cared that much.

Realizing how much pain I was probably in Layla pushed the call button for the nurse. With basically my whole stomach bandaged along with my left arm and dressed in a too large hospital gown I looked as bad as I felt. Responding to the buzz a kind looking nurse came rushing in, her look of worry turning into a smile when she saw I was awake.

"Good morning," She said warmly. "You gave us quite a scare yesterday, I'm glad to see you're awake."

Yesterday? Shooting a look at Layla she shuffled sheepishly. "Is everyone else ok?"

"Oh a few scratches here and there," The nurse said airily. "That nice young man who'd carried you in required stitches in his arm but nothing as serious as you."

I froze, Warren had been hurt, was he ok? I needed to see him with my own eyes, what if he needed me.

"Relax Rayne," Layla soothed noticing the tension in my body. "Warren's just down the hall getting his arm look at."

That didn't make any sense why hadn't he been looked at yesterday when we'd first gotten here?

With an almost satisfied smile Layla patted my non-bandaged arm. As if reading my mind she answered the question I was to shy to ask. "He wouldn't leave your side until we were sure you were going to be okay."

I lay back against the pillow too stunned to speak. He had stayed with me, watching out for me when I had been to hurt to do it.

Amazing.

Everyone continued to talk around me about what had happened. Not really wanting to go over my side of it I closed my eyes pretending to sleep. Ushering everyone out of my room to let me rest the nurse checked my heart rate before shutting the door behind her. Exhausted just from sitting up so long I rolled on to my side careful to not pull my stitches. I was happy and sad, mad and tired all in one, everything I feared and everything I hoped for had come together in one spectacular fight. Warren had seen the worse of me and stayed, the bad guys had been captured and I had been able to control myself.

The squeak of shoes reverberated against the floor, the sound getting louder before coming to a stop right in front of my door. Feigning sleep I forced myself to breathe evenly as the door opened smoothly. My body stiffened as I recognized the distinct smell of who was in my room. With my eyes still closed I waited as the person closed the door and sat down in the seat facing my back.

Bracing myself for whatever was to come I turned over cringing as my body protested the move. Sitting with his arms balanced on his knees sat Warren. Unsure of what to say and not wanting to meet his stare I scrutinized the noticeably white bandaged wrapped around his arm. Swallowing against the lump in my throat I was rushed with guilt, if I had reacted quicker none of this would have happened.

I almost flinched as his hand came out caressing the side of my cheek. His skin so much rougher then mine caused me to shudder. Unable to help myself I leaned into his touch, nuzzling against his hand ever so slightly. Lifting up I watched for his expression to change, expecting him to be repulsed. He wasn't, noticing my apprehension he muttered something under his breath. Dragging the chair closer to my bed he stared into my eyes, his gaze searching for something.

"Are you okay?" I asked timidly. The way he continued to stare made me want to squirm.

"No," His voice gruff.

I adverted my gaze.

"You could have died." He said somberly. Grabbing onto my hand he cupped it gently in his own.

My heart jumped.

"You will never understand what I felt when I saw you jump in the way of the gun." He admitted, his eyes becoming even darker.

Squeezing his hand I smiled sadly. "Yes I do, it was the same thing I felt when I saw her pointing it at you."

His eyes suddenly blazing drilled into mine. "You little idiot," He cursed lowering his head. "I would never have forgiven myself if something had happened to you."

Careful of my injuries he moved closer to me, his lips suddenly against mine. Squeezing my eyes shut I kissed him back with everything I had. Nipping at his lip I groaned as he kissed me deeper. My body burned, every cell aware only of the man holding me. Lifting my arms I tugged his head down, wanting to be a close as possible. Grabbing my wrists Warren gently drew away, a small smile lining his lips. Kissing my forehead he moved down to my cheeks kissing them both once before claiming my lips again for a soft sweet kiss.

Through it all I marveled at how careful and controlled he was, mindful of hurting me. As soon as his lips had touched mine I had gone under, all thoughts of pain or control disappearing.

The tiger in me was just as dazzled by him as the human me.

"I was in control at the school," I admitted out loud randomly. "I didn't want to kill Royal Pain, only protect you."

I whispered the last part unsure of how he would take it.

A far away look flashed across his features, scowling he shook his head, "What happened to no stupid heroic moments?"

"Why weren't you afraid of me?" The words popping out before I could stop them. It had been bothering me since I had woken up. Everyone had always been afraid of the change.

His look of confusion turned to anger as he realized exactly what I was asking. "We need to clear some things up." Grabbing my hand once again he held it tightly as if making sure I wouldn't try and run. "There is nothing you can do that will ever scare me. The tiger is just another part of you."

Amazement bombarded me, before the incident, before my very world had changed I'd believed exactly what he was saying.

"You fear losing control of the tiger yet for how many years did it hold control over your human side. You are both beings Rayne, neither side should ever rule the other." Waiting he let his words soak in.

Staring through him the words repeated themselves to me over and over. If he was right I didn't need to try and control myself so tightly because there was nothing to control.

Somewhere in me I knew he was right, as I lay there I could feel the difference. There was no separation of thoughts or patterns, everything merging within me. As a whole my senses heightened to a new level yet I stayed calm there was no threat of losing myself. The tiger and human both had the same goals, same wants now. And what they both wanted at this very moment was the man sitting beside me waiting for my acceptance.

Sitting up I reached across the space kissing him slowly. Keeping my eyes open I watched his eyelids lower, his eyes blazing with need. Deepening the kiss he ran his tongue across my bottom lip, moaning deep in his throat when I opened my mouth to his. I could feel the rigid plains of his arms beneath my hands tightening further as I ran my fingers across his skin. He was holding himself back, the restraint evident at the way he held himself so tensely. Wanting him to loose control I dug my nails into his back, slowly dragging them downwards. His hold tightened on me instantly his lips plundering my own. He ripped away breathing heavily his eyes wild.

"We have to stop," He rasped. "I don't want to hurt you."

Laughing through the desire I stuck my tongue out at him, "Like you could hurt me."

Even after my response he was careful to keep our next kiss innocent. Still holding my hand in his he sat beside my bed running his hand through my hair until I fell asleep, a smile on my face.

* * *

Two weeks later I stood in the corner of the gym, hiding from all of the curious stares. The homecoming dance had been moved forward due to what had happened. Forced to come by Layla, Warren and I had awkwardly stood on stage accepting an award for our heroism in the face of danger. If I had ever thought people hiding from me was annoying I had been wrong. We had become mini celebrities, total strangers thankful to be alive coming up to thank us constantly. Which is why I was hiding in the corner of the gym in a dark green dress watching the others dance. If one more stranger came up to me asking for a dance I didn't know what I would do.

"May I have this dance?" Warren asked coming to stand beside me. His eyes ran across the length of my dress before meeting my own, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

I was really going to have to thank Layla for the dress and doing my hair after all if it was going to result in him staring at me like that. Taking his hand I let him lead me to the dance floor. Synchronized we moved together across the floor, our bodies as close as possible.

Leaning down he nipped my ear teasingly. "Lash was right about one thing." His words muffled through my hair.

Pulling away I waited for him to continue. "Oh?"

"You, Lady Tigress are a tease."

Smirking I leaned in towards him not at all upset by what he had said.

"Ever heard the saying Never pull a tiger by the tail?"

Not waiting for a response I closed the gap fusing our lips together.

* * *

Well there it is the last chapter of Half Human.

Thank you to everyone who read this and a special thanks to everyone who took the time to review this story.

I am already working on my next story.

Readn' review your thoughts keep me going.


End file.
